


I got you

by nazangel



Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: Bleeding, Gen, Kate is drugged, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Whumptober 2020, and bleading, honestly not that whumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Bruce finds Kate in the changing room in need of patching up.
Relationships: Kate Kane & Bruce Wayne
Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950730
Kudos: 39
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I got you

Bruce noticed the blood as soon as he got out of the Batmobile.

He had sent his children back hours ago and according to Oracle and Agent A, they had all made it back safely.

The trail of blood leading to the back area of the cave was fresh and a glance at the log system showed exactly who it was.

Batwoman.

She must have been really hurt if she came here instead of going to her well-stocked safe houses. Forgoing his post patrol routine, Bruce followed the trail of blood into the changing rooms, where he found Kate slumped over and trying to wrap a bandage around her arm.

By the looks of it, she needed a lot more than that.

"Kate?" said Bruce stepping close to her, "Wanna let me do that?"

Kate looked up to him and he noticed that her eyes were unfocused, almost as if she as drugged.

"Oh, hey Bruce," murmured Kate, "It's fine. I'm almost done,"

"You're bleeding from your side too, Kate,"

Kate looked down and snorted, "Oh,"

"Yes," said Bruce, "Oh. I think you might be drugged too,"

She squinted up at him, "Huh, that makes sense,"

"I'm gonna pick you, okay?" said Bruce

"Okay," murmured Kate, holding out her arms like a child. Bruce chuckled and scooped her up.

"Don't worry, Kitkat," said Bruce, "I'm gonna fix you up, right after I see what's in your system,"

"Hmm," said Kate, "Thanks cuz,"

Bruce smiled, "No problem,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
